


The Dragon's Slayer

by Piranora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Sex, Creature Dean Winchester, Dean has a humanoid form, Dragon Dean Winchester, Dragon Slayer Castiel, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Magic, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Submissive Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piranora/pseuds/Piranora
Summary: The warm air of the early afternoon was a welcome change from the cool humid air deep inside Deans cave. Normally he wouldn't have gone there for so long but his brother told him rumors of a dragon slayer traveling through this part of the mountains which left him with no other choice but to hide.He always hated it when he wasn't able to visit his favorite places in the vast forest at the foot of the mountain to check on the animals and the vegetation in the area.The warm summer air carried the smell of nature, the sounds of the animals between the trees under him and the rustling of the leaves, rising his spirits and making him stretch his powerful wings that beat in the air, bringing him higher and higher into the sky.





	The Dragon's Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, *waves*  
> This is the first fanfic I've written myself and I hope you guys will like it. (English is not my first language so there might be mistakes)
> 
> Have fun reading (⌒∇⌒)
> 
> \---  
> I did some editing. I think the the dialog is not as stilted as it was before.  
> Also: I finally bought Office for my tablet! I first wrote this fic with "Textdokument" which was a pain in the ass. Autocorrect is a blessing sometimes.

The warm air of the early afternoon was a welcome change from the cool humid air deep inside Deans cave. Normally he wouldn't have gone there for so long but his brother told him rumors of a dragon slayer traveling through this part of the mountains which left him with no other choice but to hide.  
He always hated it when he wasn't able to visit his favorite places in the vast forest at the foot of the mountain to check on the animals and the vegetation in the area.

The warm summer air carried the smell of nature, the sounds of the animals between the trees under him and the rustling of the leaves, rising his spirits and making him stretch his powerful wings that beat in the air, bringing him higher and higher into the sky.  
Dean couldn't comprehend how other dragons could stay in caves for weeks on end just to protect their precious hoard, only leaving to hunt or loot treasures.  
Maybe he has some kind of birth defect because he already got antsy after just a few days of sitting around.

As he drew another circle around his favorite lake, he caught a whiff of a different smell that let him stop in his tracks.  
It was faint but there was no doubt: There was a fire burning somewhere in the forest.

After a few minutes of searching for the source Dean saw the huge clearing burnt into the trees with small spots of undergrowth still on fire.  
He always had an affinity to magic so it didn't take him long to figure out that another dragon must have started this fire, which had another feel to it than anything a human could have caused. But what would another dragon want in his forest? He hadn't seen one who wasn't family in over a decade, so why now? And why hadn't he sensed them?

This train of thought was interrupted by what sounded suspiciously like a low, pained moan followed by a wrecked cough. He let his eyes wander over the remains of the burnt trees and bushes, searching for the source. It had to be a human, by the sound of it, but he couldn't find them. And also, what else had so little magic in them that he wasn't able to locate them?  
"Those stupid humans.", he grumbled to himself ‘They should know better than coming here.’ It wasn't the first time one of them found their way this deep into the forest, even though they know damn well that this is his domain - But back to the problem at hand. Dean decided it would be best to change into his more human-like form as not to scare the human, should he be conscious.  
He checked the middle of the clearing and after he made sure there was no one he could crush he landed with a soft thud.  
After the change he stepped over a few fallen trunks, watching out for signs of the human, but finding none in the center of the clearing so he made is way over to the outskirts. After a few minutes he finally found him. The guy must have been really lucky, Dean couldn't make out any severe injuries on first glance. He cautiously lowered himself to the ground next to the man and gingerly touched his forehead which was matted with his dark brown hair.  
He sent a pulse of his magic through him, confirming his first notion. There were no critical injuries, but he must have suffered a blow to the head and his lungs had taken minor damage from smoke inhalation. Nothing that wouldn't heal completely within a few days in Deans care. And wasn't that an interesting thought? He'd never brought a stranger to his cave. Well, given that he didn't have much contact with other beings that weren't animals or plants… The only ones who visit him were his parents and brother.  
Just as Dean was about to change back to his dragon form so he'd be able to lift the human, his eyes fell on the guy’s sword.  
The sight made him recoil, nearly falling over a bunch of rocks as he stumbled backwards. It was made from draconic steel, giving it a blue tinge and waking fear in Deans heart. It’s a dragon slayer’s weapon, hardened by magic, forged by folding the steal over and over making it more resistant and less likely to break.  
He must have jolted the slayer because he let out a pained groan. And that tiny noise right then moved something in him and was what brought back his resolve to help the man. "Oh, fuck it." Dean said with a sigh and changed to his dragon, taking the sword into one clawed hand and carefully lifting the human with his other before taking to the air. ‘Oh my, what the fuck am I getting myself into?’ he asked himself, shaking his head incredulously. ‘Gods! I gotta have a goddamn death wish helping him!’

About 10 minutes later he arrived at his home and gently put his charge on the pelts of his bed in one corner of his cave. After he laid the sword on his nightstand, Dean changed back to his humanoid form. He then proceeded to take off the slayers traveling bag that was still slung over his shoulder and his shoes and jacket after that. Dean sat down next to the guy and placed his hand on his forehead again, this time sending his magic out to heal the man's head.  
It was stronger inside his home, the walls being soaked with it from years of him living there. He moved on to the man's chest, his fingers hovering over the buttons of his shirt, briefly hesitating before popping open the first few to be able to heal his lungs too.  
"This should do it" he whispered, carefully removing his hand from the guys chest and pulling his blanket over him. The man would likely stay asleep for the next few hours, so he might as well start making dinner. Or, like, try to find out who the fuck the guy in his bed was first! Dean stepped away from the bed, taking the guy's bag with him to examine it in another part of the cave as not to disturb the stranger in his sleep.

There wasn't much in there, just a few necessities like a change of clothes, a small bag of dried food, a skin full of water, a bag filled with coins. "Hmm, let's see what we have here." He mumbled, pulling a bundle of cloth from the bag's bottom and placing it on the wooden table in his living area.  
Maybe he shouldn't be snooping around in this strangers stuff, but it wasn't every day that he had an actual dragon slayer peacefully sleeping in his bed.  
Tucked away in the folds of the cloth he found what appeared to be the guy's journal. "Well, that's a helpful start at least." Dean muttered, putting it aside to read after searching the rest of the man's belongings. The only things left in the cloth were a few salves and tinctures, by the smell of them made from herbs with healing properties and... a collar?   
He turned it over in his hand curiously, trying to get a feel for it. It was laced with magic, binding magic to be exact, and it had a small clasp with a lock. The key for it was tied to the collar's ring, probably so it wouldn't get lost. Dean had never seen anything like this, but he assumed it was for keeping creatures' magic at bay. ‘That's a handy tool for a slayer, I guess.’ he thought.

Abruptly his eyes widened with fear, "Fuck!" he exclaimed in a panicky voice, remembering what else the guy had with him when Dean found him. How could he be so dumb and leave the dragon slayer's sword in his reach? He turned around in a hurry and nearly fell over the man's bag on his way over to the bed. Relief washed over him when he saw that his guest was still fast asleep.  
He took the weapon and returned to the table before examining it more closely. Dean knew what such a weapon could do. Cut the thickest hide like a knife through butter. At least that's what his mother always told him when he was still a fledgling. Luckily, he’d never had to face such a weapon. Never even saw one before.  
He shuddered at the thought of this sword in use, injuring or even killing his kind. Dean knew that most Dragons were a threat to humans as they often thought of themselves as superior and therefore didn't care about mankind. He himself didn't think among those lines. Everybody has a right to live their life as they please, as long as they do no harm to others of course. Which most humans don't. At least not that he's aware of.  
Admittedly, he didn't have much contact with humankind over the past few years, but the only ones wandering into his forest didn't do so with malevolent intention. They came to hunt or collect rare herbs or other plants and not one of them tried to find and harm him. They stay far away from his cave however, probably due to his kind’s reputation.

He kind of understood the humans’ need for protection in form of people that were able to fight off dragons though, especially rogue ones that wander around pillaging villages.  
This kind of sword was quite rare, especially one augmented by magic. Humans couldn't do that, not without a creatures' help.  
The same goes for the letters engraved in the swords shaft, old ones that most humans didn't even know existed. It took Dean a few moments to remember their meaning 'Do not unsheathe me without reason - Do not wield me without valor' and on the other side of the blade 'This weapon shall bring no harm upon the innocent'.  
He looked over his shoulder, thoughtfully regarding the slayer resting on the other side of the cave "Quite some brave, righteous warrior you must be, huh?" he mused.  
He put down the weapon and picked up the journal again, searching for the last entry. He quickly skimmed over last two pages.  
The slayer seemed to have tracked down a vicious dragon, the last paragraph was about how the man was sure to find the beast in the area of the mountain Dean calls his home, but lost track of him.

That was, weird. To say the least.   
He hadn’t sensed any dragons in the last few weeks. This one must have purposefully hidden from him. Maybe they thought Dean would attack them for intruding. Most dragons probably would, trying to protect their hoard and all that. Dean didn't have one though. The other dragon obviously didn't know that.  
After skimming the journals other entries, too, Dean came to the conclusion that the slayer really only chased after the evil ones among Deans kind.  
That brought another question to Deans mind: How could he convince the man, that he wasn't like the other dragon. It would be best to appear as non-threatening as possible to him. But how? The man might not be in the best of moods, waking up in a dragon’s den after fighting one and passing out from a blow to the head. He might not even realize that Dean wasn't the one who attacked and tried to kill him.

Dean let his eyes wander over to the slayers stuff that was still scattered over his table. Thoughtfully he looked at the sword again.  
‘He'll feel safer with this by his side.’ Dean pondered before heaving a sigh. "Fuck it. Let’s do this, I guess. I wouldn't want him to panic." He stood up, briefly stretching his back and working out the kinks after sitting hunched over that book for quite a while.  
‘Still, that's not really a reason for him to trust me...’  
After contemplating his options, Dean decided to put his faith into the slayer. He snatched the collar, removed the key and put the collar around his neck, carefully clasping it shut. Instantly he felt his powers draining from him, making him gasp momentarily and grasp for the table’s edge to steady himself.  
‘I so hope that I won’t regret this… At least it's soft on the inside and not only leather.’ Dean thought after a moment of getting used to the feeling.  
He shook his head to get rid of leftover dizziness, before taking sword and key over to the bed again to put them on the bedside table.

The slayer looked much more relaxed now, snoring softly with Dean's pillow clutched in his arms. If this whole situation wasn't so damn weird Dean would even go as far and call him cute. That thought made a blush creep up on his cheeks and he quickly turned around to walk over to his table and put his guest's belongings back into the bag.  
To occupy himself, Dean went deeper into the cave until he reached the part where it split up into two corridors. One lead to a cavern with a stream flowing through, his bathroom so to speak and the other opened up to a small room full of shelves and boxes filled with supplies. This was where he'd been hiding the past week or so. Who would have thought he'd bring the reason home?

Dean looked through the vegetables he kept here and decided on an easy meal for today. ‘Potato soup it is then.’ he thought and put a few potatoes and onions in a basket to take back to the main cavern.  
Back at his table he quickly chopped them to put them in the bowl of hot water he kept over his fire pit near the entrance of his cave. There were still a few embers in the ashes, which was a relieve because Dean only now realized that he never learned how to start a fire without access to his magic.

Just as Dean had crouched down and hung the pot on its hook over the fire a voice coming from behind him made the dragon flinch.  
"Who are you?" the slayer growled, "Why am I here?"  
Dean lifted his hands so the guy could see them, slowly rising to his feet and turning around. And yup, there's the sword. ‘Shit. Now's the moment of truth, I guess.’  
Dean lifted his gaze to look the slayer in the eyes. And was met with startling blue.   
"Uhh" ‘Oh great, really eloquent, Dean.’ The few seconds of silence seemed to stretch in forever while Dean tried to untie his tongue.

"Well?" The slayer implored, his eyes seemed to turn a bit colder, but there was still a wee bit of curiosity.  
‘Come on Dean. Get your shit together!’  
"I’m- My name is Dean." he stammered, "And I- Well I found you unconscious. You were in pretty bad shape, man. Whoever that other dragon was- he didn't fuck around. Or she, whatever. I brought you here to heal you. You had a concussion, nothing too bad but I healed it. Your lungs had taken a bit of damage, too. I found you on the edge of a clearing where the dragon had burned down the trees. Couldn't let you burn to death now, could I?" Dean knew he was rambling, but he couldn't seem to stop. "What happened to you, anyway? You seem like a capable warrior; how did he get the better of you?"

The slayer took a while to answer, so long that Dean started to worry he'd said something wrong, but the stranger didn't look attacked, only, thoughtful? So that's a good thing, right?  
When he finally did answer, Dean flinched again, this time shocked by how deep the humans voice was.  
"I was ambushed by the dragon. I had taken up camp in the forest and wanted to search for him tomorrow. He thought me dead or wanted me to burn or suffocate in that fire. He must have figured out a way to conceal his magic as my sword didn't pick up on it."   
"So that's why I didn't feel any other dragons' presence!" Dean exclaimed before cringing. "Sorry." he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

What followed was an awkward pause with neither of them saying anything.  
When Dean looked up again, he saw that the stranger was staring at him, head slightly cocked to the side and frowning. Dean felt a blush rising under the man's attention.  
"What?" he asked, probably a little too harsh. Before he could ponder on that for too long though, the slayer spoke again "You're a peculiar dragon." he said, his eyes trailing down Deans body before first settling on the collar and then looking him in the eyes again. He sheathed his sword and extended his right hand. "My name is Castiel." he announced.

Dean could only stare for a moment before his brain caught up and he warily shook his hand.  
And then they were back to staring.

"Do you like potato soup?" Dean blurted. ‘What the FUCK?’  
"Yes, I could eat. Thank you."  
‘Huhh, okay then. Good. Eating doesn’t require much talking. Oh man, this is awkward.’  
Dean turned back to his soup. He took a stick to poke around in the ambers, just to distract himself. "Do you like it with smoked meat and paprika powder?" he asked after a moment, looking over his shoulder.  
"I've never tried it." Castiel answered, moving closer to the fire and taking a look into Dean's pot.  
Dean worked on putting the spices and meat into the soup. At least he had something to occupy himself with now, though he could still feel Castiel's eyes on him, making him antsy.  
"Personal space, dude. You ever heard of it?"  
"Oh, my apologies." he said politely, moving back a step.

"May I ask why you are wearing my collar?" He inquired after a few minutes of observing Dean.  
Dean stopped stirring the soup at that. Ducking his head shyly he replied "Well- I thought you probably wouldn't belief me if I'd tried to tell you that I wasn't the one who attacked you. I searched- uh I mean, like, looked through your stuff to get to know a few things about you. That's how I found the collar and from your journal I learned that you only kill rogue dragons, bad ones y'know. So I decided to put it on, to make you feel saver around me. S'not like I could have hidden my nature from you, huh?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at Castiel, playing with the hair at the base of one of his horns, before tapping his slightly scaled cheeks and flashed Castiel a fanged grin.  
Some dragon traits he couldn't conceal, even in his human form.

"That was quite - daring of you." he told Dean, tilting his head again, "I believe you."  
"You're not mad at me?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"No. It was the logical thing to do. I understand why you did it."  
"Uhm, okay. That's good, I guess." Dean said with a note of relief. He smiled timidly at Castiel before turning back to his soup and trying a spoonful.  
"Hmmh, tastes good. Wanna try?"  
"Yes, gladly" he stepped closer again.  
"Here you go."  
He took the spoon Dean offered him and took a sip. "This tastes good." he said.  
"Whoa, that doesn't sound so enthusiastic, man." Dean replied with a grin.   
‘Oh my, that head tilt is really cute.’ Shaking his head, Dean took the pot from its hook and carried it to the table. "Take a seat. Imma get us bowls" he told Cas, who'd followed him in.  
They ate in companionable silence, Cas wolfing down the soup and even asking for seconds.

After they finished their meals Dean showed Cas the rest of the cave. "I'd recommend you stay here for a few days if I'm honest, only if you're okay with that of course. And tell me if you have trouble breathing, okay?"  
"Yes, Dean. Thank you for helping me." Cas answered.  
"No problem, Cas. Y'know, you're surprisingly okay for a dragon slayer." Dean said with a wink.

When they reached Dean's storeroom Castiel seemed kind of bewildered when he noticed the stack of pelts and blankets in the corner. "Isn't your bed in the front room of this cave, Dean?"  
"Yeah, normally it is. I've been in hiding for the last few days. Heard rumors about a dragon slayer, y'know. I didn't know it's a friendly one though." Dean shrugged.  
"Oh." Cas was silent for a moment "I'm truly sorry that my presence was an inconvenience for you."  
"It's alright, Cas. 'S not really your fault" Dean told him with a reassuring smile.  
"Oh! Now that we're already here. Would you help me move these blankets and stuff back to the main cave? I don't plan on staying another night in here." he asked Cas.  
"Of course, Dean."  
"Thanks, Cas" he replied with an honest smile that reached his eyes, making the green sparkle even in the low light of the cave.

They rolled the pelts and blankets to huge bundles before carrying them to Deans bed. After Dean arranged them and flopped down on them he felt that stare again. It was kind of becoming familiar already. He opened one eye, looking at Castiel questioningly but didn't get a reaction.  
"What is it Cas?" He implored.  
Cas seemed conflicted for a moment, then hesitantly spoke "May I ask you a personal question, Dean? I won't pressure you into answering if you don't want to tell me."  
Dean opened his other eye and raised an eyebrow. "Uhhm, okay. Shoot."  
"Why don't you own a hoard?"

That question came as a surprise.  
Okay. On second thought maybe not so much, considering he'd just given Cas the grand tour through his home. But how should he explain that to Cas? ‘Just tell him the truth’ A tiny voice in his head whispered. ‘Yeah. Okay. I can do that.’  
"Uhm it's" he started before sitting up and clearing his throat.  
He tried again, "It's hard to explain. Honestly, I don't really understand it myself. I've just never had the urge to collect one. I don't enjoy staying in my cave for weeks on end, only to protect some precious stones. I like to be able to fly above the forest, walk among the trees and bathe in the streams around the mountain. There must be something wrong in my head or whatever. Sorry that I can't give you a straight answer."

"That's alright, Dean. I was just curious as I've never met a dragon like you. Which isn't a bad thing, or even all that weird. I can understand why you'd think that, though. I've always been the odd one, too. Mainly because my 'people skills' are 'rusty' as I've been told." Cas said with a wry smirk that took Dean by surprise but made him smile nonetheless. Also. Who the fuck uses air quotes?  
"You know what? Maybe you're right and I'm worrying too much. Thanks again, Cas."  
"You're welcome, Dean."  
"So..." Dean started, "What do you wanna do now? Normally I'd go for a walk to see how my garden is doing, but honestly, I'm feeling a bit tired after healing you."  
"I am weary, too." Cas told him. "Where can I sleep?"  
"Oh. Uhm I, didn't think about that yet. But you could just," Dean gestured to the pelts next to himself, "sleep here next to me. Maybe?" His voice was almost a whisper at the end. "Is that okay for you, Cas? I can always move this stuff back to my storage room if it's not."  
"That's really generous of you to offer, but I think I'll be all right with sleeping next to you. Thank you." He assured Dean and immediately started stripping off his jacket, boots and pants.

Well fuck. Now Dean felt himself flush, suddenly feeling like he didn't wear enough clothes in his simple short-sleeved tunic and threadbare linen pants. He had to force his eyes away from Cas's muscled thighs and slim hips and scooted to the side to make room for him lying on his side with his back to the slayer.  
After a few minutes of silence between the two of them Dean spoke up again. "Y'know, I can almost feel you staring at the back of my head. Just spit it out, Cas." There were a few beats of nothing before he quietly asked "Why do you call me that?"  
"It's a nickname, Cas. Or don't you like it?” He twisted around to face Cas, "I'll stop calling you that if you want me to."  
Cas seemed surprised at that "I, uhmm- Actually, I kind of like it." he mumbled, a small smile playing around his mouth, "You are the first one to give me a nickname."  
"Oh. In that case, good night, Cas" Dean grinned.  
"Good night, Dean."  
~~~  
Dean was NOT a morning person. It always took him ages to leave the warm blankets behind. He wasn't sure what woke him, but he sure as hell wouldn't get up yet. The sun hadn't even fully risen, so that's a big nope to any moving except closer to the solid line of heat behind him. There was a reassuring weight on his hip, too. And he could feel warm breath where his shoulder meets his neck.  
‘Oh fucking shit!’ Dean thought with a start ‘I'm on his side of the damn bed! Okay, okay. Stay calm.’ Dean tried to squirm out of Cas's grasp, but to no avail. The arm that was slung over his hip only tightened its hold and Cas made an unhappy sound.  
"Cas, let me go." Dean whispered. No response.  
"Cas!" A soft grunt, but otherwise nothing.  
"Castiel! Wake up!" He felt movement behind himself and after a while Cas removed his arm from Deans side. "Dean, what is it," He sounded groggy "Did something happen?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Dean asked incredulously "I didn't stay on my side of the bed. I'm sorry for causing you discomfort, or making this awkward or whatever. We don’t even know each other. I’m sorry."  
"It's not- It was nice, Dean. I liked it. It was not at all uncomfortable.  
"Speaking of which, the binding collar must be quite uncomfortable. Shall I take it off of you?"  
Dean turned in surprise. "You'd do that? I'd have my magic back, wouldn't that make you feel, I don't know, unsafe? Or something?"  
"Not at all. I trust you, Dean," he told him with earnest eyes. "You've given me no reason not to, and you've already placed great faith in me, as you said, you don’t even know me. I think it's time to return the favor."

Cas rolled away from Dean who turned onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows to be able to see what he was doing. Turned out he just retrieved the key from a pocket in his jacket. Though that gave Dean a great view of his ass, making him blush a dark shade of red. Which seemed to happen regularly with Cas around.  
Cas climbing back on the bed really didn't help much.  
The next thing Dean's brain registered was Cas kneeling next to his shoulder with the key in hand. Dean didn't think much beyond this part and simply bared his neck to him.

Dean was overwhelmed. By his magic rushing back to him in what felt like huge waves, but also because of that damn blue. So Cas was staring again. Not into Dean's eyes though, but at something above his head.  
He followed Cas's gaze, mind a bit hazy and was shocked to see his wings had materialized. But that wasn't the worst thing yet. He couldn't really control what emotions his wings showed, so now they were broadcasting 'I'm submitting to you' quite obviously by lying flat on the covers, the vulnerable side of the membranes on display.  
The look on Cas's face was somewhere between shock and disbelieve.  
‘So he understands, too.’ Dean thought, ‘Well shit.’

As if ripping himself out of a stupor Cas shock his head a few times. "Beautiful." He breathed, and after a minute of looking at them with wonder in his eyes (and Dean thinking he must be the colour of a tomato by now) he asked quietly, hesitantly, as if not to spook Dean,  
"May I touch them, please?"

Dean was shocked at that. Cas had to know how intimate it'd be, or did he not?  
He didn't know what to say. He'd never let anyone touch him like that and was unsure, his wings however were not. They fanned out, arching up and slowly settling back on the covers, offering themselves. And if Dean was honest with himself, he could only agree. He wanted Cas. Wanted to feel his fingers on the membranes of his wings, or skimming along the sensitive ridges of bone.  
"Yeah, Cas. Go for it." He murmured, concentrating on keeping the shudder in check that threatened to run through him at the thought of those strong hands on him.

Cas cautiously leaned forward, supporting his weight on one arm and reached for Dean's wing with the other.  
It wasn't like anything Dean had experienced before. Cas's hand felt warm where it touched Dean, the feeling rapidly spreading until he felt cozy all over. He gasped softly, lifting his hands up to reach for Cas to have something to hold onto and gripped him by the shoulders.  
Cas felt along the strong bone protruding from Deans back, his eyes roaming over Deans form reverently and then brushed his fingertips along Dean's shoulder and collarbone before finally resting his hand just under Dean's jaw. He stared at the dragon, hovering over him. His gaze moved back and forth between Dean's eyes as if he tried to look into his very soul.  
"Is this okay?" Cas asked in a whisper, inching closer still. Dean could only nod jerkily, not able to do much else. Except for pulling Cas on top of himself.  
He went easily enough, settling over Dean's body with his weight pushing him into the bedding.  
"May I kiss you, Dean?" He rumbled in that deep voice of his.  
Dean had to stifle a whine at that and instead pressed out a breathy "Yes. Please, Cas."  
He barely had the time to prepare himself before Cas's mouth was on his, kissing him gently. The thumb of the hand on his jaw drawing tiny circles over his cheek. Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in, moaning softly and immediately he got a taste of Cas.  
Feeling his tongue lick over his bottom lip he closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting Cas overwhelm his senses. He sighed softly when Cas pushed his tongue into his mouth and started exploring. He heard an answering groan vibrating in Cas's chest, could feel it with how close their bodies were.

Cas carefully shifted his weight then, resting it on his elbow next to Dean's head and combed his hand through Deans hair before gripping it and angling Dean's head into a better position, fitting their mouths together in a deep kiss.  
It felt like ages to Dean, but still hadn't lasted long enough before they had to come up for air. Cas immediately started nuzzling his temple, laying soft kisses all over his skin.

"Cas, I- I-" he trailed off.  
Cas lifted his head to look him in the eyes again "What is it, Dean? What do you need?" He asked in a low voice. But Dean was beyond forming words, his mind foggy with lust and want, so he just parted his legs and let Cas fall between them. They gasped in unison at that, Cas letting out a low groan, grinding his erection into Dean's.  
"Yes! That. Ah- Cas!" Dean bit back another moan and let his hands roam over Cas's back, feeling his muscles shift beneath his fingers as Cas moved against him. "Please touch me Cas," he whined, "wanna feel you."  
"Yes, Dean." He said hotly, "I want to touch you, too. You're so stunning, I want to make you feel good." And after a last peck to his lips, Cas pushed himself up to kneel between Dean's legs.  
Dean let out a noise of protest at the loss of contact and tried to pull Cas back down against him. Cas just chuckled at that, amusement sparkling in his stormy blue eyes that were darkened from lust. He splayed his hands over Deans chest before trailing them down his stomach teasingly slow, before finally gripping the hem of his tunic.

"May I?"  
"Fuck. Yes, do it."  
After pulling the offending clothing halfway off he hesitated though. "Uhm, Dean? How do I get this off of you?"  
"What do you mean? Just pull it off?"  
"I could try that, of course, but I don't think I'd have much luck with that." Cas replied dryly, but with a bemused smirk. At the look of confusion on Deans face he leaned over him again, gripping the humerus of Deans left wing and caressing the membrane of his right one with the other hand. He smiled at his slack jawed expression after Dean had let out a throaty "Oh".  
"Yes, 'Oh'" He leaned back again and waited for Dean to compose himself a little, who then pouted at him.

"Just rip it off," Dean suggested after a moment of thought "My wings ruined it anyway."  
"Well, I suppose that's true." Cas said before gripping the tunic's collar and ripping it open.

The show of strength was doing things to Dean. He wanted Cas like he's never wanted anyone in his life.  
"You too." he said after struggling a bit to get the remains of his tunic off and started to pull Cas's shirt up. He lifted his arms and Dean got rid of the garment in seconds before he pushed himself up with his wings and began to kiss the newly revealed skin. Dean started with his collarbones biting lightly at the skin and slowly made his way down to Cas's nipples, curious if they'd be as sensitive as his own. A low approving groan and a set of hands in his hair was his answer.  
After a minute or so of Dean exploring Cas's chest with his mouth and hands, Cas gripped one of Dean's horns and used it to pull him up into a passionate kiss, wrapping his other arm around his waist. The kiss ended, but Cas's grip didn't loosen as he whispered into Dean's ear "You're so mesmerizing." making him blush red again, "It feels so good, having you near me. It might be that you have me under a spell because I already like you a great deal, even after only knowing you for such a short amount of time."  
Dean buried his head in the crook of Cas's neck at that, returning his embrace and telling him quietly "I like you, too. I like it when you touch me like this. I've never let anyone do that before, y'know. But I feel like you're special."

Wow. That was easier to admit out loud than he expected. But now, the difficult part.  
"And I'm-, uhmm, I'd really like to do something about this now." He said, cupping his hand over the prominent bulge in Cas's pants, feeling his erection twitch at the contact and making him groan deeply. Dean fumbled for the fastenings of Cas's pants then, trying to get them open.  
"I'd like that" Cas growled, pushing him down again and pulling them down himself before moving on to do the same with Dean's, leaving them both bare to each other’s eyes.  
He crawled up the bed again reclaimed the space between his legs. "How do you want me, Dean? Do you want my mouth on you?" He asked, warm breath ghosting over Dean's ear, making goosebumps rise all over his skin "Or would you rather have me penetrating you?" He murmured before licking over a cluster of scales on Dean's neck making him exhale sharply and crane his neck to give Cas better access.  
"Yes! The last thing. Want you, Cas." He got out and pulled Cas down for another kiss. He was quickly getting addicted to those.  
"Hmmh. You don't happen to have some oil in that cooking area of yours now, do you?" He asked staring into Dean's eyes. That made Dean blush yet again "I can- uhm, I mean. We don't need that to y'know." He stammered. He cleared his throat "Dragon, remember? I have my magic back."  
Cas stared at him then, both eyebrows drawn up in surprise, though that didn't last long before his expression changed to something darker, almost predatory with his laser focus in Dean and a smirk firmly in place. "I'll have to take that to good use then." He rumbled, making his way down Dean's body. He placed on hand on his left knee and the other snaked beneath his right leg to grip his thigh. All the while he placed kisses and love bites on Dean's skin, making him squirm and moan beneath him.

Dean let out a squeak that he'll deny to his dying day when Cas abruptly pulled his legs further apart and bit the inside of his thigh, making his hips buck up in surprise and pleasure pain. The soft licks Cas placed on the mark to soothe him only made him whine and buck his hips again. Cas's mouth was so close, so close to where Dean really wanted him. He just couldn't help it.  
"Cas, please." he begged, placing his hands in Cas's hair, not to direct his movements but to have something to hold onto. His wreaked voice had to have an effect on Cas because he let out a deep groan before directing his attention to Dean's cock and licking his lips. "I think it's time for you to work your magic." He told Dean in a voice deeper than Dean had ever heard before. Heat rose to Dean's cheeks at that "I've already cleaned and- ahh!" Was all he got out as Cas took him into his mouth without further ado, making his higher brain functions shut down entirely and his wings flap helplessly against the bed.  
At least he didn't have to worry about accidently choking Cas because for one, he still had a surprisingly firm grip on his thighs, keeping him from thrusting up. And he also seemed to enjoy it wholeheartedly to take Dean into his mouth completely if his groan was anything to go by. Dean's fingers twitched at that, pulling at Cas's hair and earning him an approving moan before he started alternately bobbing his head and pulling off to lick at Dean's length and balls.

If Dean had had any capacity in his brain left that was actually able to think he might have noticed Cas's hand letting go of his thigh. Or it slowly making its way upwards.  
As it was, he only noticed it when a warm finger started circling his rim that was already slick from the lubricant he mojoed up earlier. Deans eyes flew open at that, he hadn't even realized he'd closed them, a soft "Ohh" leaving his lips as Cas slowly pushed the finger inside.  
"Relax, Dean. I'll take care of you"  
The feeling of Cas inside him was strange at first but not painful, so the tension quickly left Deans body. The small kissed Cas placed all over the skin of his inner thighs helped with that, too.  
"So beautiful" Cas breathed and added a second finger, carefully moving them in and out. It started actually feeling good, now that Cas started to scissor his fingers. Dean began moving his hips, trying to get them to go deeper, faster, more, "More! Please, ah- give me more. I want- Oh shit. Yes! There. Right there-" he held back a groan as Cas rubbed over his prostate, making bolts of pleasure rush through him. He arched his back, letting go of Cas's hair with one hand to hold onto the bed sheet with an iron grip.

Dean hadn't known that a few fingers could bring him such great pleasure. But here he was, writhing on Cas's and still asking for more. And Cas granted him his wish, easing a third finger inside Dean's slick hole and putting some pressure on his prostate while doing so. It made him jerk violently. Cas's left hand let go of his knee and took a hold of his hip instead, keeping Dean from moving into his touch.  
Dean whined at that but tried to keep still for him. "Hmmmh, good." Cas hummed while moving his fingers deeper, making Dean's breath hitch.  
"Do you think you can take me now, Dean?"  
In lieu of an answer Dean used his other hand that was still in Cas's hair to pull him up his body and into a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth with no finesse.  
The moment he felt the hard line of Cas's cock against the crease of his hip he groaned into Cas's mouth. Cas slipped his fingers from dean's hole then, using the slick left on his fingers to lube up his own length and lined up with Dean's entrance.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."  
"Yeah, Cas." came Dean's breathy reply, "I want you. Want you inside me."  
Dean let go of the covers and Cas's head in order to put his arms around his neck pulling him closer. And Cas pulled Dean's legs up and around his waist before gripping his hips. He started pushing inside, simultaneously claiming Dean's mouth again to swallow his moans.  
When he was all the way inside, he released Dean's mouth and left them both gasping for air.  
"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice trembling with restraint.  
"I'm good, Cas. Mhhm, so good. You can move." he murmured before mouthing along Cas's jaw, reveling at the feeling of his stubble scratching against his skin. Cas didn't need to be told twice.  
He sat a steady pace right from the beginning, groaning lowly when Dean gripped his ass to pull him in deeper.  
"Oh Dean, you feel so good around me." he told him moving one of his hand up to Dean's wings, stroking along the ridges he could reach. It made Dean arch his back, the change of the angle made Cas hit his prostate head on. Dean let loose a wordless scream at that, nails scraping down Cas's back.  
He couldn't even take a breath deep enough after that, gasping with every thrust of Cas's powerful hips. Cas pushed himself up on his arms, looking down at Dean with stormy blue eyes.  
"You're mesmerizing." he rasped never slowing down the movement of his hips, "Beautiful." he trailed his hand down Dean's cheek and down the side of his neck, following the trail of his scales, "Intriguing."  
Dean could only whimper at that and bare his neck submissively. He was rewarded by Cas biting at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, not hard enough no break skin but it stung quite a bit, making him gasp. As if to apologize for his rough behavior Cas placed gentle kisses on the mark he just left.

"Cas! Please, harder. Fuck me harder."  
"Dean." he gasped, his hips stuttering, "I don't know how much longer I'll last." he growled out against Dean's neck but obeyed anyway.  
"Touch my wings again. Oh, shit. Yes! Like that." was all he got out before he tumbled over the edge, a hoarse "Castiel!" leaving his lips and shuddering as Cas fucked him through it.  
The clenching of his hole combined with the cry of his name seemed to do Cas in as well and his thrusts lost their rhythm. He groaned deeply and ground his hips against Dean, grazing his sweet spot again. A jolt of pleasure ran through Dean at that just as he felt Cas release inside of him.

They lay tangled together after what for what felt like ages to Dean, slowly catching their breath. He couldn't think of a place where he'd rather be. Cas's body a reassuring weight on top of him.  
"Wow." he rasped lowly "I sure as hell didn't expect that when I carried you here."  
Cas chuckled at that.  
"Me neither, Dean. I enjoyed it wholeheartedly though, and this is nice, too." he told Dean briefly tightening their embrace, "But as much as I hate to say this, we should probably wash up."  
"You're probably right. Don't wanna feel gross while I make us breakfast." he said, a warm smile spreading over his face as he saw Cas's eyes light up at that.

They took a short bath in the stream deeper inside the cave. At Cas's questioning look when he realized how warm the water was Dean just laughed and said "Perks of being a dragon. Instantly warm water. Neat, eh?"  
"Yes, indeed."

After drying off they put on clean clothes and Dean blushed (again! He felt like a fucking tomato when near Cas) at seeing him in the linen tunic he gave Cas.  
They made their way to the cooking area.  
"Do you like pancakes? Or do you want me to make something else?"  
"Whatever you want to make is fine with me. I'm not a picky eater." he told Dean and took a seat near the fire pit. "Me neither." Dean said with a grin, "My brother always teases me for eating nearly everything, calls me a food enthusiast. Especially pie."  
As Dean started putting ingredients together Cas spoke up again "Are you close? You and your family I mean." Dean turned to smile at Cas and saw him fidgeting, seemingly unsure if he was allowed to ask such a personal question.  
"Yes, we are. We meet up every once in a while.  
Cas relaxed again, "That's nice to hear."  
Dean hummed an affirmative, "So... Do you like maple syrup?"  
"Yes, please."


End file.
